Por mi familia
by Suki90
Summary: Lo juro, me volveré más fuerte. Los protegeré a todos ustedes. Así como ustedes cuidan de mí yo haré lo mismo. Ustedes son mi nueva familia, y no puedo permitir que los lastimen, no mientras yo siga con vida.


**Disclaimer: **Akatsuki no Yona/暁のヨナ no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Mizuho Kusanagi y PIERROT.

* * *

><p><strong>Por mi familia<strong>

Se giró de un lado a otro varias veces para intentar conciliar el sueño, lo cual parecía imposible; no, no era por dormir en el suelo, a eso ya estaba acostumbrada y no le molestaba. La razón evidentemente era otra, una que no dejaba descansar a su corazón, pues este no dejaba de latir con fuerza y apresuradamente.

_Ah, no… no puedo conciliar el sueño con el corazón latiéndome tan aceleradamente. A pesar de que ya pasaron varias horas desde aquel combate, aún lo siento tan palpable… Aquel temor por ver a mi querido y dulce Zeno siendo lastimado tan gravemente… y sólo por defenderme._

Se apega un poco más a la cobija que compartía con Yoon.

_Zeno me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que él es mi escudo y que mientras él esté a mi lado no permitirá que nadie me toque un solo cabello, que me protegerá no importa qué._

Finalmente unas cuantas lágrimas caen de sus violáceos ojos, los cuales ya habían comenzado a arderle.

_Pero… yo no quiero eso. No quiero verlo arriesgar su vida de esa forma por mi; aunque él me diga que no puede morir por cosas así… eso no hará que aquella sensación de impotencia y dolor se vaya. Es como si no entendiera lo mucho que los quiero a todos y lo horrible que es verlos heridos a cada uno sin poder hacer nada… sin mover ni un mísero dedo para ayudarlos y protegerlos…_

Suspirando con pesar, la joven de cabellos rojos decide levantarse de su lugar. Se despoja del calor que la manta le proporcionaba, toma su arco con flechas y, tratando de no despertar a nadie, se aleja del pequeño campamento para adentrarse unos cuantos metros hacia el interior del bosque a paso lento para memorizar el camino de vuelta.

No habiendo caminado mucho, pero si lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar a sus compañeros, es que finalmente detiene su paso. Toma su arco con fuerza a la vez que una de sus flechas y apunta hacia a uno de los árboles que tenía frente a sí. Se encontraba frente a un claro, por lo que era perfecto para practicar un poco sus tiros… y de tratar de encontrar la calma que necesitaba para no preocupar a los jóvenes que ahora descansaban en el pequeño campamento.

Habiendo posicionado la flecha en su lugar, la princesa espera unos cuantos segundos para poder apuntar correctamente y mantener la firmeza en el agarre. Y cuando finalmente lo logra es que decide disparar.

Más aún después de tanta concentración, su puntería se vio afectada, mayormente por el temblor que sus manos provocaban, no pudo mantener estable el arco lo suficiente como para siquiera rozar el tronco de aquel inmenso árbol.

— Eso tiro no fue muy bueno, Princesa… —comentó alguien por detrás suyo, sorprendiéndola de sobre manera.

Girándose rápidamente es que se da cuenta de que su guardián y amigo de la infancia está a unos cuantos metros de ella— ¡Hak! —expresa con sorpresa— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

— Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo, ¿qué está haciendo a estas horas de la noche sola y tan lejos del campamento? —cuestionó el muchacho de orbes azules mientras se posicionaba frente a la princesa.

— Oh… sólo quería practicar… Eso era todo —respondió Yona con una sonrisa—. Quería mejorar mi técnica —expresó al mostrarle el arco en su mano.

Tranquilidad, eso era lo que su princesa quería aparentar tener… pero los agudos ojos de Hak no dejaban pasar ni un sólo movimiento que la joven hacía, y eso incluía el leve temblor que el cuerpo de la pelirroja dejaba ver. Sabía que Yona intentaba hacerse fuerte, valerse por sí misma… pero no entendía la necedad de no dejar que este la apoyara en todo lo que ella necesitara, él lo haría sin chistar…

… aún sin que ella se lo pidiera.

Más aún así, con aquella característica seriedad en su mirada, decidió seguirle un poco el juego— Oh, con que mejorar su técnica…

— ¡Así es…! —expresó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otra de sus flechas y tiraba de nuevo contra el árbol.

Aunque claro, su puntería seguía siendo mala… y había sido mucho peor que la vez anterior.

— Bueno, me alegra que haya decidido practicar de nuevo, ya que su técnica en vez de mejorar está empeorando cada vez más… —expresó él con un leve toque de burla—. Así no podrá proteger a nadie, Princesa…

Con aquel comentario esperó ver la típica reacción aniñada y molesta de la princesa hacia él, diciéndole cosas como: "_¡Desconsiderado! ¡Eres muy malo! ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!" _entre otras cosas con su actitud infantil.

Pero… estas jamás llegaron, la joven princesa únicamente se quedó ahí parada sin hacer o decir nada, tan sólo se quedó viendo hacia el suelo mientras apretaba el arco con fuerza.

Ah, la princesa era un libro abierto cuando quería. En su momento no determinó bien qué era lo que la molestaba, pero habiendo tanteado el terreno es que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, Princesa? —cuestionó el ex-general de la Tribu del Viento.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Yona, exaltándola levemente. Sabía que Hak era muy perceptivo y haría lo que fuera por averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía. Sin embargo, la princesa no quería preocuparlo más, quería que él viera que estaba bien, que era fuerte y que ya no dependía tanto de él.

Ese había sido uno de sus objetivos al emprender este viaje. Ser fuerte y no depender nunca más de la fuerza y bondad de su guardaespaldas… y planeaba cumplirlo.

Por lo que, tratando de sonar normal, la pequeña responde— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando Hak? —le respondió con otra pregunta.

— Usted sabe a qué me refiero… Princesa —habló, posando su mirada sobre la joven que aún le daba la espalda.

— Estás alucinando Hak… a mi no me preocupa nada —poniendo su mejor sonrisa se gira hacia él y se le acerca un poco, esperando que su actuación fuera convicente.

Afila un poco más la mirada—… Usted sabe… que se lo estoy preguntando en serio.

Esa seria y penetrante mirada intimidó a la princesa del reino Kouka. Él siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, o al menos así era recientemente, no podía sostener tanto tiempo aquellos orbes azulados, ni tampoco contrarrestar aquel comentario final—…

Mientras el silencio reinaba entre los dos, la princesa intentaba pensar una y otra vez cómo defenderse ante la pregunta de su amigo, al contrario de Hak, que no tenía or qué escuchar más para confirmar sus sospechas. La princesa estaba acorralada, y ella también lo sabía. Por lo que el ex-general volvió a insistir.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Yona…? —cuestionó él, sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de la de la princesa, la cual ahora tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, y por demás bastaba decir que su corazón había dado un leve vuelco, al igual que el tono de sus mejillas_— _¿Y bien? —preguntó el de ropas azules sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Siendo levemente intimidada, la princesa no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante quien siempre la había cuidado y responder con sinceridad. Con un largo suspiro se giró de nueva cuenta hacia el claro del bosque para ir en busca de sus dos flechas antes de contestar— Me preocupa… no ser fuerte —declaró.

Listo, ahí estaba, justo como el ex-general había deducido.

— ¿Por qué piensa eso? —empezó— ¿A caso es debido al combate del medio día? —cuestionó sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, sabía el por qué pero… quería escuchar de ella misma la razón.

Yona, quien ya se había girado hacia su amigo de la infancia, no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas más de sus violáceos ojos, había hecho todo lo posible por retenerlas… de cuando menos ser emocionalmente fuerte… pero ni eso era capaz de hacer.

La frustración era tanta, que sus piernas no pudieron más con su peso y esta se dejó caer.

— ¿Qué no lo ves, Hak? Es… tan obvio… —apretó con fuerza sus ropas mientras continuaba con su vano intento de retener aquel salino liquido que se desbordaba de sus orbes.

Hak únicamente se inca ante ella en silencio, esperando a que la princesa continuara con su confesión.

— Desde que inicié este viaje he tenido la meta de convertirme en alguien fuerte, en ser… la digna heredera del reino —empezó la joven de dieciséis años—. Creí que estaba lográndolo, que estaba creciendo… y que de alguna forma estaba logrando que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí…

Ante la mención del Emperador Il, el joven Son no pudo evitar suavizar un poco su mirar a la vez que le responde a su Princesa— Le aseguro que lo está…

— ¡PERO HOY NO PUDE HACER NADA POR ZENO, POR USTEDES…! —exclamó con fuerza, alzando la mirada, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de Hak— ¡NO ME PUDE MOVER…! —gritaba con desespero, tomándose la cabeza.

Los orbes azules de Hak no podían más que abrirse cada vez más mientas escuchaba a la Princesa reprenderse por no poder hacer nada en la tarde, por proteger a sus queridos camaradas los cuales estaban mal heridos.

Quería abrazarla, quería apretarla contra sí y decirle que no había razón para llorar, que se había vuelto muy fuerte… y que no debía culparse por sentirse débil ante estas situaciones, ya que a final de cuentas era la primera vez que veía una masacre como la que presenció. Deseaba tanto poder hacerlo…

… pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlarse y terminaría por hacer algo estúpido.

— Tengo miedo Hak… —declaró ella, abrazándose a sí misma—. Temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar este tipo de cosas…

_Pero, lo que más temo es…_

—… no poder evitar que mueras —finalizó con voz suave… levemente quebrada debido al inevitable terror que le producía el tan sólo pensar en ello.

Y simplemente, la abrazó, así como aquella vez en el pueblo del dragón azul, la apretó contra sí con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza. Yona, quien hasta ese momento había estado llorando sin más, dejando salir su frustración, se detuvo ante el inesperado acto de Hak. Ya la había sorprendido varias veces con estos tipos de proceder, e incluso le había ordenado que dejara de bromear con esto, pero… por alguna extraña razón… esta vez…

Sin darse cuenta, la joven pelirroja alzó sus brazos y rodeo la gran espalda del moreno y se permitió ser protegida por ese nostálgico aroma y calor. Hacía tanto… que no se permitía respirar la fragancia del ex-general de la tribu del viento, de su amigo… de una de las personas más importantes para ella.

Hak, no habiendo dicho nada hasta ese momento, apoyando su frente en su hombro, le susurra— Yo soy tu herramienta… —empezó, sorprendiendo a la princesa, esas palabras…—, así que puedes usarme como mejor te parezca. Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte…

Cerrando sus ojos, la joven le responde— Pero, Hak… eso es lo que menos quiero —le susurra de vuelta, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas querían volver a salir—. Es por eso que quiero ser más fuerte, porque soy débil y dependo de ti pa-…

— Yo no te protejo porque seas débil —interrumpió con fuerza el muchacho que aún tenía su frente apoyada en el hombro de la princesa, sorprendiendo a la susodicha—. Jamás he pensado eso. Menos ahora que he visto cómo has crecido, cómo a pesar del dolor que sientes en tu corazón por todo lo que has tenido que pasar te has vuelto una persona realmente fuerte. Eso es lo que ha cautivado a los cuatro dragones a seguirte… no sólo han sentido al dragón rojo dentro de ti, sino que tu fuerza también.

— Hak…

— Ellos te protegen porque así lo desean, te quieren y por eso te cuidan —le explicó—. Son como yo… Si yo te protejo es porque… —calló un momento, buscando las palabras más indicadas—. Es porque eres lo más importante que tengo… —susurró. En ese momento se le vinieron a la cabeza varios momentos en los que pensó perderla, en los que no había podido hacer nada para cuidarla, velar por su vida—. Si te alejas… no sabría qué hacer… —susurró con debilidad, el sólo hecho de pensar en perderla le apretaba el corazón.

A estas alturas ya no le importaba si la princesa pensaba que estaba bromeando, que era de mal gusto, lo que había dicho era verdad, y era imperativo que la pelirroja que tenía entre sus brazos lo supiera. Creyéndole o no, ella ya estaría consciente de esas palabras, y era lo que le importaba.

Mientras tanto, la princesa procesaba aquellas palabras, las cuales habían hecho que su corazón diera un enorme vuelco dentro de sí. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, intentando comprender todo lo que Hak le había dicho, lo que le confesó. No sabía bien cómo tomar esto… ¿Sería una broma? ¿O lo estaría diciendo sólo por molestarla?

No, esta vez estaba segura de que no era una broma, las palabras de Hak eran sinceras… podía sentirlo. Además, así quería creerlo…

Lentamente la sorprendida mirada de Yona comenzó a suavizarse y dejó ver en sus ojos aquel hermoso brillo que siempre los había caracterizado, acompañado de un leve sonrojo. Se permitió sonreír con suavidad para entonces decir— Gracias Hak… —le dijo mientras apretaba un poco el agarre antes de separarse levemente de él, siendo capaz de al fin verlo a los ojos—. Tus palabras me han regresado la confianza, además de que me han recordado el motivo por el cual inicié este viaje —le dice con una sonrisa—. De verdad, gracias…

Regalándole una suave sonrisa, el moreno tan sólo le responde— De qué, princesa.

Se sonrieron como si nada durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que de pronto el ambiente se sintió un poco diferente. Violeta y azul se encontraron como si fueran imanes y se contemplaron con devoción.

El corazón de la princesa volvió a latir con fuerza y velocidad al mismo tiempo en que sentía cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte color carmesí. No sabía bien desde cuándo ni cómo, pero la presencia de Hak la mayoría de las veces la ponía nerviosa… más de lo normal. Lo seguía viendo cómo siempre pero… había algo diferente, y eso era lo que no sabía medir… incluso llegó a pensar que ese sentimiento que iba creciendo levemente en su interior se parecía de alguna forma a lo que ella albergaba por Soo-Won. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en eso le aterraba, era algo nuevo para ella el no ver a Hak como un simple amigo y guardián…

De la nada, sintió la grande mano de Hak sobre su acalorada mejilla. Debía admitir que tal acción la tensó un poco, especialmente aquella mirada azulada que estaba fija en ella. Estaba ansiosa, quería salir corriendo de ahí, huir de lo que estaba comenzando a brotar dentro de sí…

— _Pero… por alguna razón, este sentimiento… _—y sin si quiera darse cuenta comenzó a alzar su rostro hacia el de Hak, mientras que él poco a poco iba inclinando la suya, ambos con la intensión de disminuir el espacio que los separaba.

Cerró con lentitud sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, internamente… estaba ansiosa porque se produjera ese contacto, aquel que jamás en su vida pensó que fuera remotamente posible. Al haber estado tan enceguecida por la presencia de Soo-Won y su amor de la infancia, nunca se dio la oportunidad de ver a Hak, de en verdad mirarlo.

Y es que era apenas en este viaje en el que se daba cuenta de que Hak era un hombre bien parecido, las chicas lo encontraban atractivo. Y era entonces que ella se preguntaba si de verdad no lo había visto, o tal sólo no quiso hacerlo por no querer cambiar su vida ni el cómo eran las cosas… por dejar que todo fuera… igual.

Muchos pensamientos se cruzaron por su mente mientras esperaba con ansia aquel contacto que, si se producía, estaba segura de que la cambiaría por completo… al igual que su relación con él.

Pero…

— ¡Yona querida, ¿dónde estás?! —preguntó una grave voz a lo lejos, aunque se podía saber que aquella pregunta la hacía con tono de burla, quería reírse.

— ¡Princesa…! —gritó otro por detrás.

Los gritos de sus compañeros los regresaron abruptamente a la realidad, logrando que se separaran bruscamente el uno del otro y evitaran mirarse, ambos con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

— E-Esos deben ser Jea-Ha y Ki-Ja… —comentó la princesa.

Haciendo un gesto de disgusto el general tan sólo secunda su moción— Seguramente. _Malditos desgraciados, ¿por qué justo ahora…? _

— Regresemos, Hak —declaró Yona, comenzando a caminar de vuelta hacia el campamento.

— C-Claro —respondió él, comenzando a caminar detrás de su princesa.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, no había cómo pudieran iniciar una nueva conversación después de haber estado en una situación tan vergonzosa. Aunque bueno, Hak podía disimular un poco su ansiedad y vergüenza a diferencia de la pequeña pelirroja, la cual aún se encontraba completamente roja y con el corazón latiéndole mil por hora.

— ¡Ah, Princesa…! —se le escuchó a Ki-Ja decir una vez que vio a sus dos compañeros acercarse finalmente hacia el campamento.

— ¡Señorita! —exclamó Zeno con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que iba hacia ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pequeña heredera del reino de Kouka.

Acercándose levemente detrás de Ki-Ja, el mayor toma la palabra— ¿Dónde estabas, Yona querida? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Levemente nerviosa, la pelirroja intenta responderle— A-Ah, bu-bueno, yo…

— Tan sólo fue a entrenar, la rutina de siempre —responde Hak por ella, pasándola de largo a ella y a Zeno, quien aún la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

— Oh… —fue la única respuesta que dio a eso, una vez que Hak pasó a su lado, el de cabellos verdes se atreve a comentarle en voz baja—. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu pequeña oportunidad.

Y lo único que el mayor del grupo recibió fue un fuerte golpe de parte del moreno para después ser arrastrado con él hacia el campamento, más este seguía diciendo cosas que hacían que lo volvieran a golpear mientras reía por la reacción del menor. Definitivamente era muy divertido molestar a quien todos llamaban Bestia del Trueno. Era como su pan de cada día, por más que la comida del pequeño Yoon fuera excelente.

— Princesa —llamó Ki-Ja, captando la atención de la jovencita—. ¿Por qué continúa entrenando a estas horas de la noche? Usted sabe que no tiene por qué hacerlo, nosotros estamos aquí para usted.

— ¡Es cierto, es cierto! Todos estamos aquí para cuidarla señorita —le dijo un risueño Zeno.

Al escuchar las palabras del dragón amarillo, Yona no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que su querido amigo pasó en la última batalla, por lo que lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo; tanto Zeno como Ki-Ja se sorprendieron por esto.

— Gracias a los dos, aprecio su esmero en protegerme —comenzó ella—. Pero yo también debo cuidarlos, no quiero que les pase nada —prosiguió—. Debo volverme más fuerte, así que necesito continuar entrenando, para así poder evitar lo que ocurrió hoy en la tarde. ¿Lo entienden, verdad?

Tanto Ki-Ja como Zeno se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la princesa, pero al final terminaron por sonreír y aceptar lo que la jovencita pedía.

Posando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, Hakuryuu toma la palabra— Por supuesto, Princesa. No puedo estar más de acuerdo con usted.

— ¡Zeno también, Zeno también! —exclamaba este ultimo mientras regresaba el abrazo de la princesa y la hacía girar después.

— ¡Ze-Zeno, no hagas eso, marearás a la Princesa! —regañó el dragón blanco.

— ¡No pasa nada, la señorita es fuerte! —respondió Zeno mientras seguía girando con la princesa entre sus brazos.

A pesar de los regaños que el dragón blanco le daba al amarillo, este hacía caso omiso a lo que él decía. Se estaba divirtiendo con la princesa, había que estar alegres a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Aunque claro, Ki-Ja no estaba tan de acuerdo con su proceder, especialmente si este podía poner de cierta forma en riesgo la vida de la pelirroja.

Pero, ¿era posible si quiera estar en riesgo con tan sólo un juego? Zeno sabía que no, pero el dragón blanco no lo veía de la misma forma que él, aunque eso era lo divertido. Yona mientras tanto sólo podía reír.

_Lo juro, me volveré más fuerte. Los protegeré a todos ustedes. Así como ustedes cuidan de mí yo haré lo mismo. Ustedes son mi nueva familia, y no puedo permitir que los lastimen, no mientras yo siga con vida._

_Padre, lo siento… pero tendré que seguir tomando un arma, mi familia lo amerita._

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ya está. Al fin xD. Me tardé un buen rato escribiendo este pequeño one-shot ya que quería que quedara perfecto. Oh, cuando menos decente. Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen el leve spoiler para los que sólo siguen el ánime.

¡Nos vemos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suki90, presentó.**


End file.
